oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Galahad de España
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Blood Dragon'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Galahad de España Galahad Pendulum (Blue Jay) |alias(es)=The Machinist The First Son Galahad Pendulum Black Sparrow (Blue Jay) |birthplace=Kikana Tower, Hitomi |residence=Kyoto City, Hitomi Rio Grande, España |species=Españan/Britannian Hybrid (Mutant) |age=2 (Blood Dragon) 17 (Blue Jay) 20 (The Machinist) |gender=Male |height=6' 00" |weight=160 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the ''Blood Dragon universe. Galahad is the main protagonist of The Machinist comic book series. He is the son of Anaxos Pendulum and Mary von Britannia, and the adopted son of Enrico de España. He is a foreign student at Kyoto University in Kyoto City, Hitomi, and fights against hate crimes against the impoverished citizens as the cyborg vigilante known as The Machinist. He holds the Devil of Machines Nobility. Galahad was born while his father, Anaxos was being held captive by his mother, Mary von Britannia, in a prison set up by the Getiri church in the Kikana Tower in Hitomi. Anaxos, still grieving over the death of his last love interest, Levioth Pendragon, lacked the will to escape the prison, which he easily could've done. Mary had an obsessive crush on Anaxos and her crazy nature seemed to interest him. Eventually the two began a romantic relationship, from which Galahad was born. Anaxos told Mary that he wanted to name him Galahad because he loved the "Tale of Galahad" story; in reality, it was because Levioth had once asked Anaxos to name the child he would have with her Galahad, after Galahad Pendragon, who raised them as foster children in the events of Black Mamba. Galahad has brown skin and dark brown hair due to his Españan biology. He also has green eyes which are the same color as his mother's. He looks very similar to his father. After obtaining his Devil of Machines Nobility, Galahad's arms fall off and are replaced with two black, mechanical arms. He also has Machina Excalibur, a computer chip with a bright blue light, encased in a glass dome, embedded in his chest. He modified his hands to have three small grappling spikes that shoot out from between each knuckle on each of his hands. In his normal outfit, Galahad wears a green Japanese-style schoolboy uniform. By using a cloaking device, his arms appear to have brown skin like the rest of his body in this outfit. As The Machinist, Galahad sports a sleeveless trench-coat and leaves the cloaking device on his arms off. He wears black pants, and black, steel-toe boots and a black mechanical mask that resembles the face of a gas mask, and has his hair exposed. He also has a cloaking device that makes his hair look black and carries a sub-machine gun on his back. Galahad is very quiet and always seems to be thinking about something. He is shown to have genius level intellect and excels in programming, mathematics, linguistics, and biology. He is also a homosexual and has a romantic relationship with Hago Kitsurugi. *'Devil of Machines' **'Hacking: '''Galahad is able to hack into machines and computers using his own mind. This power even allows him to write programs on computers just by mentally dictating code. **'Nanobots: Galahad has a system of nanobots coursing through his body, using these, he can build machines inside of his body to fight with. *'Relinide-Based Healing Mutation: '''Like his father, Galahad has a Relinide based healing mutation that works as it would for an Españan mutant, despite being half Britannian. **'Indefinite Healing: Galahad is able to heal from any wound he receives other than those inflicted by burns. This is because of a mutation created by a chemical known as Relinide. **'Revival From Death: '''Galahad is able to revive from death three seconds afterwards as long as some part of his brain and spinal cord are intact. If either are completely vaporized or burned, Galahad will permanently die. *'Anaxos Pendulum: 'Galahad periodically visited his father in the prison he made for himself after the events of Blood Dragon until he moves to Hitomi. He always sees his father as an inspiration despite his sins and wants to be stronger like him, he often quotes things that he told him while visiting him. Anaxos is the one who gives him the Machina Excalibur that he took from Enrique de España II at the beginning of The Machinist. *'Rei Hazuki: 'Rei (The Daughter of Auska and Yo Hazuki and his adoptive cousin) has a crush on Galahad at the beginning of the series and even tries to get amazing grades so that she can become a foreign exchange student at Kyoto University along with him. She annoys Galahad, but he is very protective of her. When she receives her Devil of Emerald Dragons Nobility, and challenges The Machinist, Galahad refuses to go near her. When Hago, Go, and Takeshi go in his stead, Galahad tells them not to hurt her too bad. *'Hago Kitsurugi: 'Galahad and Hago have a romantic relationship that sparks as Galahad uses his Machinist identity to try to make a better life for the impoverished citizens of Kyoto City. Galahad is overprotective of Hago, even though Hago often proves to be more powerful than him. Galahad is also interested in his Deus of Scarlet Kitsunes Nobility and how it relates to Killstreak's Deus of Silver Kitsunes Nobility. *'Riven Ikana/Takeshi Ikana: 'Galahad and Takeshi have similar personalities and get along incredibly well. Because the two both use firearms, they usually work together in heated battles. When Takeshi decides to leave to find more mercenary work, Galahad gives him scholarship money to stay. In the Blue Jay Universe, Galahad and Takeshi are best friends, they meet when Galahad defends him from bullies on his first day at school. Galahad is also the one who introduces him to Yo Hazuki and the Rebellion Wings, and often fights alongside him as the Black Sparrow, after Takeshi dons the Blue Jay identity within the Rebellion Wings. *'Go Hazuki: 'Galahad often talks to Go about his father and the Chaos Knights. Go sees many similarities between Galahad and Yo, and often has the "big brother" approach that has has with Yo when confronting him. Galahad loves to talk with Go because of his calm and serene nature. *'Yukine Gonzales (Killstreak): '''Although their personal identities are very close until Killstreak finally reveals himself, Galahad sees Killstreak as the symbol of injustice in Kyoto City. *Galahad was originally intended to be the son of Anaxos and Levioth *Galahad was originally intended to be a supporting character in a series starring Hago. This series would not have had them in a romantic relationship. *Galahad had a robot sidekick in earlier drafts named Bass Warrior. Bass Warrior would attack with sound waves. *Galahad's Nobility was originally intended to be a Devil Dragon like one that was inherited from Levioth and Anaxos. When it was decided that Nobilities modified bodies rather than mutated DNA, and wouldn't affect a Noble's children, this idea was dropped. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Elves Category:Male characters Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Good characters Category:Homosexual characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-human mammals Category:Articles without images Category:Non-human primates